Precious Gift
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Set after the movie. A mysterious girl escapes from a lab, only to be summoned to Gaea by a cloaked figure, who calls her his "Chosen One". Will they both get what they seek? Or is it all a plot to destroy Gaea again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne in any of its forms!

I was watching the movie and this just came to me, since I was in a mood to write in certain characters into stories!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Precious Gift**

Red lights flashed through the hallways of a laboratory as soldiers ran through them, a siren blaring, signifying an emergency. A dark figure was spotted by one and he pointed his rifle at it.

"Freeze!" **A/N: Does anyone in anything follow that command? lol**

But the figure just turned and ran, much faster than the soldier anticipated, so he had to sprint to try and keep his target in sight, let alone within range. When he'd lost sight of the target, he reported to his superior.

"Sir, the target was heading for the edge of the premises!"

"You didn't try to shoot it?!"

"But our orders were to capture the target unharmed!"

"It won't matter if we can't catch it! Aim for a leg shot if you need to! It cannot escape!"

"Yes, sir!"

Out the exit to the building and the figure froze. It was surrounded by soldiers, ready to fire. The leader of the group stepped forward.

"Experiment 1384, if you give up without a fight, then we won't harm you. I'll give you to the count of ten to decide."

_I don't want to die, but I don't want to go back to where I've lived all my life. I wish everything would just fade away and I would be somewhere completely different._

Before he even started to count, time seemed to freeze, and a figure in a black cloak fluttering in a wind that hadn't been blowing before appeared.

"Yes, let everything fade away…"

A pair of turquoise eyes widened at the sight, surprised.

"Let this sad world…let everything fade away."

Memories of pain and fear flashed through the figure's head, as long, deep yellow tresses undulated into the breeze.

"Come, my kindred spirit. From the world beyond…come join me."

Light came upon the sickly-pale skin and toned body, barely covered by a spaghetti-strap black dress that fluttered.

"My Chosen One."

"Who? Me?" a soft, female voice asked.

"You are the half of my soul that completes me. You will give me what I desire when we meet. To our world, Gaea…" The cloaked figure reached out a hand, palm up. "…I bid you welcome, Chosen One."

Darkness covered the area and the girl looked around. Her long gold cat tail and ears twitched, eyes watching in wonder. She looked back towards the cloaked figure who suddenly vanished, and water appeared just as unexpectedly, rising up around her. She sank and all went dark.

_Has my wish of being saved from this torment come true? Will I go to someone who actually cares about me?_

* * *

This scene is definitely recognizable, right? I did that on purpose, and I hope you thought it was good!

The OC doesn't have a name yet, but it will be revealed soon!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Light appeared to her senses as she felt herself inside a closed space. Looking around, she found herself trapped inside a cylinder full of water. Bubbles came from her parted lips and she struggled, claws coming from her fingers and piercing the glass, water spraying out before the container shattered, the cat girl panting as she looked around, to see she was what she'd thought she'd escaped from. A laboratory.

Her breathing escalated before she jumped over the glass, only to find a sinking sensation overtake her and she reached up, only to find she was falling from the sky, arms and legs spread out to slow her fall a little.

_Am I going to die from this fall? Who's going to save me if I can't use what was forcefully placed in my body? Where is the one who summoned me here?_

Her fall was suddenly stopped, and she looked up to see a man with wild dark hair and large white wings, his arms around her waist. "Who are you…?" she asked, eyes wide.

He looked down at her, his eyes, a deep brown, took in her features. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Hold on, this is going to be a rough ride."

Her long hair swirled in the air currents as they flew, before he landed gently, her cradled in his arms. His wings lit up before they disappeared, feathers flying everywhere. She caught one and repeated her first question. "Who are you?"

"My name is Van. Why were you falling from the sky?"

"I don't know. I found myself in a dark room and I fell through the floor, finding myself falling the next minute. That was where you saved me."

"Could you be a survivor from the oppression of the Black Dragon Clan?"

"The Black Dragon…what is that?"

"You look like you haven't been outside or eaten in a long time. You must've been tortured by the sorcerers of that clan. I need to get you to Adom Village so they can heal you. What's your name?"

"Sora…as far as I can remember."

"I see…" He kept walking as he considered his next question. "What region are you from? If it's been destroyed, then you're always welcome to stay at Adom."

"I…don't know where I'm from. I was born in a dark place and only escaped just today. I was nearly killed because they wanted me for their experiments. They put this collar around my neck so I can't escape as easily."

"So you've never been outside except for today?"

"No. It's a beautiful place, though nothing like I imagined it would look like."

Van smiled and nodded to where he was walking. "Adom Village. They'll take good care of you here."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes, ever since the Black Dragon Clan was brought down. Yet the one who started it all is still out there, though no one has seen or heard of him since. You are one of the first I've ever seen fall from the sky like you did."

_I wonder where I was… Have I really come to another world, summoned by the one who wishes for me to come?_

* * *

Did you like, or hate? Please tell me in a review, I beg of you kind people!

PLEASE review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

This chapter is rather long for one of my Esca fics...so be glad!

Enjoy!

* * *

Her recovery was slow, but she met another cat girl who was a little older than she was. They connected quite well, talking to each other often while Sora got better.

"Hey Sora, what's with the collar around your neck? Does it do something?"

"It's supposed to restrain something by paralyzing the muscles in my upper back. I don't know how to get it off, so I guess it'll keep working for the time being."

"I heard from Lord Van that you fell from the sky and you've never been outside. Were you born in the Black Dragon Clan?"

"No, Merle, I don't think I was. It was different, once I got outside. The smells, the sights, everything. And that person said that this place…Gaea…he welcomed me here. I must've come from somewhere else."

"Like the Mystic Moon?"

"Mystic Moon?"

"Yeah. I've only seen it once, when a girl came from there, that they called the Wing Goddess. Her name was Hitomi."

"Hitomi? That's a pretty name. Was she from this 'Mystic Moon' too? Did she call it something else?"

"Yeah. 'Earth'."

"Earth…I think that's where I'm from, though I can't be sure. I never had much schooling."

"I have to go find Lord Van now. Want to come?"

"Sure!"

They found him in the place where Hitomi had disappeared, looking at the sunset. Sora gazed at the picture it made: Van standing with a red shirt she'd seen him wear often, his shadow long because he was facing the sun, the colors painting themselves everywhere. Yellows, oranges, reds, purples, blues…it all made things seem rather serene and yet fiery at the same time.

Merle ran to him and cried, "Lord Van! Up here again?"

"Yes." Van turned from the setting sun and saw Sora, smiling at her. "You look much better today. Probably within the next fortnight you'll be able to do as you like."

"Were you thinking about something?" Merle asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "About Hitomi?"

Van shook his head. "No, not this time. Lately, I've been thinking about Dune."

"Dune? Why?"

Sora blinked. "Who's Dune?"

The raven-haired man looked rather pained. "I was sure he was dead, but there are rumors that he's still alive. He was the head of the Black Dragon Clan and went by the name Folken. He's also my older brother. For a long time, he sought to kill me. Now, I'm not so sure. No one has seen or heard from him for nearly a year." He sat down on a rock and ran a hand through his chaotic tresses. "Why he's been on my mind the past month is unknown to me. Ever since Sora came, I've had this gut feeling that he was the one that summoned her here, but for what reason, I don't know."

Merle turned to Sora. "Lord Dune summoned you here? From the Mystic Moon?"

The golden-furred cat girl blinked, confused. How could she be connected to this brother and enemy of the man who had saved her from a death-causing fall? "I don't know…the person who summoned me here wore a black cloak. He called me his chosen one. The other half of his soul. Why…it's anyone's guess."

Merle frowned. "Lord Van, she could have something he wants. We might have to watch her to see if Lord Dune tries to lure her away from here. He might use her for something like re-summoning Escaflowne so he can destroy Gaea."

Van rubbed his chin in thought. "Then why would he call her the other half of his soul? It doesn't make sense. It sounds almost like he wants a partner or a mate." He turned to Sora, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Did he say anything else? Please, try to quote what he said to you, word for word."

Sora closed her eyes and shivered a little, before trying to recall the incident with the man who brought her here.

_"__Yes, let everything fade away…_

_"__Let this sad world…let everything fade away._

_"__Come, my… From the world beyond…come…me._

_"__My Chosen One._

_"__You are the…of my…that…me. To our world, Gaea…I bid you welcome, Chosen One."_

" 'Yes, let everything fade away. Let this sad world, let everything fade away. Come, my special soul. From the world beyond, come with me. My chosen one. You are the piece of my spirit that helps me. To our world, Gaea…I bid you welcome, Chosen One.' "

Merle's tail puffed up as she heard the poorly-remembered words. "He might be after her soul, so that he can gain some power, Lord Van!"

Van gazed into Sora's eyes and asked, "Is that all you can remember?"

"My memory is a little muddled. It has been a month since that time, my memory isn't perfect. I know I must've forgotten something. Is that bad?" Sora cringed a little as Van leaned closer, his eyes serious. "Is something wrong, Van?"

"Sora, Dune is a very dangerous man, one of the only surviving members of the Dragon clan left. If he takes you from us, you might not come back alive. It's as Merle says. From what you remember, he probably needs something from you so he can have a power he didn't before. We can't let you be drawn in by his tricks and illusions. He tried to destroy Gaea with Hitomi the last time he summoned someone to Gaea, we don't know what he could do with you."

"Lord Van, you're scaring her," Merle pointed out. "You're being too intense for her. Maybe we should worry about it and let her recover first. For all you know, she might not have remembered his words right. She did go through a traumatic experience to get here, right?"

Van closed his eyes, sighing and letting Sora go. "Sorry, but I know my brother. He did horrible things to gain what he wanted, yet he failed. If he tries again, he might succeed. The Abaharaki aren't gathered anymore, they've all gone their own ways, so we don't have the forces we need to fight him if he gains a new power. Sora, please, be on your guard. I don't need you disappearing."

The slighter cat girl nodded, turquoise eyes wide with fear. _Could it be that I was lured here just because I have something this "Dune/Folken" wants? I don't remember what he said as well as I did at first, but there has to be some connection we have that he would call me here in the first place._

* * *

Now more things have been revealed, but who's theory is right? Find out in later chapters!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of the songs therein!

This one has my favorite song from the movie, called "Sora"!

Surprise surprise, considering the character who sings it!

Enjoy!

* * *

So Van and Merle took turns watching over Sora, while she grew stronger each day, becoming good friends with them both as they talked to each other. Soon she was running around with Merle in the fields and forest, Van showing her the region from heights she never thought she would ever be at in her life. Yet, despite her carefree attitude, in the back of her mind, she knew that this couldn't last. The one who brought her here would come for her.

She was sleeping one night when a beautiful tune came to her in a dream.

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_The same cloaked man appeared in front of her. "My Chosen One, you finally are strong enough to come to me."_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

_He reached out to her, his fingers making a gentle beckoning gesture. Almost…alluring, in a way. "Wake from your sleep and come to me."_

She rolled over, shaking her head a little. _Why do you want me so much?_

_Win chent a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

_"__As I told you before I summoned you here, you are the other half of my soul. You complete me, my kindred spirit. I implore you to endow me with your soothing presence."_

_His hood fell and a head of wild teal hair was exposed, bright burgundy eyes in a proud face with a gentle smile. "Come join me, my Chosen One."_

_Fin dein a loluca_

_Si katigura neuver_

_Floreria for chesti_

_Si entina_

_But I don't know if what Van and Merle have told me is true,_ Sora reasoned with the apparition. _How do I know if you're telling the truth?_

_His smile broadened. "You have to respond to my call then, my Chosen One. Sora."_

The sound of her name woke her, and she sat up, seeing Van asleep, sitting against the wall, exhausted from the constant night watches. She got out of bed, still hearing the song in her head. "Lord Folken…I'm coming to you."

Her eyes dulled from the magic that placed her in a trance. She walked out of the small hut, her bare feet touching the dirt path which led to the outer part of the village.

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_Fontina blu cent_

_De cravi esca letisimo_

The same gentle wind as before drew up her hair and skirt of her dress, as the path surrendered to grass of the fields to the trees of the forest. She felt almost elated to get away from the village and out from under the watchful gazes of Van and Merle. It was her first taste of real freedom since her escape from the laboratory that birthed her.

_Lord Folken, I'm just uncertain with the views I've been presented with. First is yours, that I am special to you…the second is Van and Merle's, that you're only after a power I have so you can try to destroy Gaea. Which is it? I want to know the truth from you…who made me feel like I was wanted…_

* * *

"Lord Van!"

Van jerked from his sleep, finding Sora's bed empty.

Merle burst into the room, eyes wide in worry. "Where is she, Lord Van? I can't find her scent anywhere! It's like she's disappeared off Gaea!"

Van stood up and picked up his sword. "I feel a presence… It's Folken!"

"Lord Van, let me come with you!" Merle pleaded, but found that his pace was too swift for her.

* * *

Sora reached a clearing by a cliff, the same figure that had been in her dream standing with his back to the cliff.

_La la la la la la la _

_La la la la la_

_De quantian_

_La finde reve_

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

The haze in her eyes vanished and she blinked up at him. "You must be…which name do you prefer?"

"Folken."

"Folken, the one who summoned me here."

"Yes, I am. I wish for you, Sora."

"But why?"

_Win dain a lotica_

_En vai tu ri_

_Si lo ta_

"Because I need…my wings back…and your…companionship…my Chosen One, Sora."

* * *

Van rushed to the presence of his brother, and the faint one of Sora, which he'd suspected from the beginning to be a possessor of great magical powers.

"Sora!"

* * *

Sora felt the connection between them throb in her chest and pit of her stomach, as he stepped closer, placing a hand under her chin so she could look into his eyes. "Is that every…thing…you want…Lord Folken?" she asked, voice becoming weak, breathy.

_Fin dein a loluca_

_En dragu a sei lain_

_Vi fa-ru les shutai am_

_En riga-lint_

He leaned closer, nodding. "My fondest wish is but those two things. Fulfill that wish together with me."

His hand, along with his other one, slid to her back, stroking between her shoulder blades, but he didn't notice that as he did this, the collar around her neck began to spark with electricity. Her eyes quivered a little from the pain, but she couldn't move under his persuading touches.

"Only this power that is restrained can restore my wings, Sora. Let it come forth, like a flower that blooms anew with the sunrise."

Two lines of white appeared under his fingertips, and the sparks turned into bolts of electricity that lanced through the skin of her neck. She cried out, arching her back from the pain.

"Sora, what's wrong?!"

Just then, Van came running up, drawing his sword. "Folken, take your hands off her!"

Folken's eyes narrowed and he sneered, "Again you try to thwart my plans. For now I'll retreat."

He vanished like before and Sora fell to the ground, steam coming from underneath her collar.

"Sora! Sora, can you hear me?! Wake up! SORA!"

* * *

Very like the one in the movie, just my take on it, since this is set afterwards.

So, how'd you like it? Was it good, bad, or so-so?

Please, _please_ review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

This weekend, I read the shoujo Escaflowne manga, and it was _short_, only two graphic novels! It was a mishmash of the movie and the series, and get this: Dornkirk was a bishie! No lie!

Major shocker!

Another thing, Hitomi and Van didn't get together at all, they were only _friends_!

Another major shocker!

Can't tell you more because those who want to read that manga are free to for any further details!

Anyways, for the story part, what will happen now that the collar has caused Sora to faint from the pain? Will Folken try again relentlessly? Or will he try something else to free what's trapped in her back?

Enjoy!

* * *

The elders of the village checked her over and the head of them announced, "We cannot do anything to heal her unless we can remove the collar that harmed her in the first place."

Van clenched a fist and noticed that there was a lock on the side. If only he knew how to get that open, then she would be truly free. And it needed to get off or else she would get worse if the collar started to hurt her again. Taking a hair pin from Sora's hair, he placed it in the lock and started to pick at it. **A/N: One of my friends told me that kind of lock didn't seem normal for a shock collar, but I don't really know if any other collar would be able to be opened by Van or anyone else on Gaea. Maybe Folken, but that's beside the point. Sorry for the interruption!**

Ruhm stared at the king as he did this, hearing clicks come from the lock as the pin was pushed and twisted. After nearly four hours of this, the lock fell open, and the collar was removed. Van sighed and rubbed his forehead, which was covered with sweat. His eyes fell on Sora's injury, and it was a harsh burn, so bad it was almost black. A burn salve was placed on it and it was wrapped, and Van carried her to her room, the collar being burned in the hottest fire they could manage.

"Let her rest, Lord Van. She is out of danger now," Ruhm advised.

"Someone still needs to watch her. Folken could come back and take her for real this time. I don't know what he was trying to do, but it can't be good for her if it was hurting her," Van countered, sitting down and resting his sword against his shoulder.

"I understand your concern, but our warriors would smell him coming if he ever came near here. She will be safe as long as she stays in the village. What could've drawn her out in the first place?"

"Folken must've done something with a power I've seen him use on Hitomi. You might be able to smell him, but if he's near, I'll be able to sense him. I want to be near her if it happens again. This time, I'll kill him if he tries to lay his hands on her."

Merle came up behind Ruhm and whispered, "Lord Van, is she all right now?"

Van nodded. "She is, Merle. But this time I'd better keep awake or the same thing will happen, or worse."

* * *

Lol, Van was sleeping when Sora wandered off at first! Poor Van cannot stay awake all the time! How will Folken make his next attempt to capture Sora?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review, for they are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

This chapter is almost my favorite!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sora tossed and turned, suffering from a fever and dreams about Folken, a few days later.

"_Sora, return to me."_

"_I can't…I feel so hot…so sick…"_

"_You must get up. My time will run out soon. Without my wings, I will die shortly."_

"_Die…?"_

"_Yes. Is that what you wish?"_

"_No, I don't…but how…when I feel…so hot…and so…weak…?"_

"_I will give you enough strength to come far enough so I can take you from there. Now come, Chosen One."_

Van dabbed a moist cloth on her heated brow, Merle out collecting herbs that would help their friend's fever go down. The elder of the village had told them this could happen and that it would pass within a day or two. If not, she might not survive.

"Lord Van! Would you come here for a moment?" Ruhm called from outside.

He placed the cloth back into the bowl of water and got up, going outside to find the wolf-man.

Sora sat up, eyes only open a fraction. She crawled out of her bed, keeping on all fours so she wouldn't get dizzy. It was early evening, so most of the village wasn't out and about. Perfect for Folken to strike and take her away. Her body felt like it was on fire, but she felt a strength she hadn't before as she crawled in her catlike stance through the village into a different part of the forest, deeper in this time, so that it would take Van longer to find her.

Straightening up, she opened her eyes more to see Folken coming out of the trees. "Are you actually here this time, Lord Folken?"

He nodded, putting his arms around her and letting her rest her cheek on his cool shoulder. "I'm here, Sora. Now please, restore my wings and my life to me. Then we can leave this place, no longer restricted to the ground."

Van noticed that Sora's presence was weaker than before and then— "Folken's here! Sora's in trouble!"

He raced into the hut, grabbing his sword and rushing back out, towards the forest.

With just a few times of him running his palms over her shoulders, white wings burst from her back, purer in color because she'd never shown them to anyone before, because of the collar she'd always worn. They glowed, the light going into Folken's body. He grimaced, then arched his back, pitch black wings coming from it, hooding over her as her wings folded against her back.

"This is something I've wanted ever since I sensed you, Sora. You're ill, I must let you rest in a safe place," Folken whispered in her ear, lifting her up into his arms as her wings vanished, white feathers scattering all around his feet.

Van ran into the clearing, yelling, "Folken! Put her down right now! She's wounded with a fever!"

"Van, don't you think I know that?" Folken sneered, eyes narrowing at the sight of his younger brother. "I'm taking her to a special place where she can rest."

The younger of the two men drew his sword. "I won't let you take her! I'll kill you first!"

"I cannot fight you today, Van."

Spreading his dark wings, Folken took flight, the older Dragon making his escape. Van sheathed his sword and his own wings emerged, flapping so he could get off the ground. But once he'd gotten into the air, the moonless night and the color that Folken was wearing were to his advantage. The young king searched with his eyes everywhere, but Folken's presence was gone and so was Sora's.

"Sora!" he called, waiting for her to answer, but there was no reply. "Folken! I swear the next time I see you, I'll run you through with my sword!"

* * *

Now you know why Folken needed Sora! What will happen next? Sorry for not updating for a week!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Sorry for the way I've been updating, I've found a new thing to do and as such don't have enough time for updating regularly! Sorry again!

But here you go, since I suppose some of you are dying to know what happens next between Folken and Sora!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sora woke next, finding herself in a cave, surrounded by healing herbs. Her body felt cool and her neck didn't hurt anymore. Touching her neck, she didn't even find bandages or a healing scab. _Who did this to me? Why am I completely healed?_

"You're finally awake."

Her eyes blinked up into burgundy ones. "Lord Folken."

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I apologize for not understanding that you were restrained and that is why your wings could not be shown. You suffered pain and sickness because of my impatience and selfishness."

Her eyes widened as he bowed to her. She had heard he was a man who bowed to no one and would do anything to get what he wanted! Now he was groveling for her forgiveness! But why was he doing this when he had never done so ever before?

He seemed sincerely sorry, so she sighed and nodded. "Of course, Lord Folken. You have my forgiveness."

He straightened and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet. He walked her to the mouth of the cave and waved to the scenery around them. She gasped in amazement at how high they were. The view of the whole land was incredible.

"Only a year ago this land was scarred and blackened from getting burned from my empire's oppression and destruction. So quickly does the land heal from being injured. But its people won't forget as easily. I won't be able to show my face anywhere without someone recognizing me and attempt to murder me on the spot."

"So that's why you wear a cloak everywhere?"

"Yes. It was unfortunate that you had fallen to my brother, one of the only other Dragons alive. And yet you were able to be healed of the life you had been forced to live on the Mystic Moon. Did you develop any feelings for him? He is a lonely person as well."

"No, it was as if something was missing whenever I spent time with him. He already has someone and doesn't need me. Besides, you said I am the other half of your soul. How could I be content with any other than yourself?"

"Yet he tried to protect you from me as fiercely as he protected the Wing Goddess. You could have formed a bond with him as she did, because even though he has the memory of her, it doesn't mean he doesn't long for companionship from someone with him."

"He thought that you would use me for a power that I have that would help you destroy Gaea. But had you wanted to, you wouldn't have cared for me afterwards like this. You wouldn't have cared if I'd died, as long as your goal was reached. He was also my friend, so he wanted to protect me against someone he thought as evil. But all you wanted was what he'd found, a person who would care for you as much as you care for them."

He placed his arms around her, pulling her close. "You, Sora. Not just any person. I searched Gaea for you, but when I didn't find you, I searched the Mystic Moon. I was in luck, since you were about to be killed or brought back to the place of your imprisonment. You are my Chosen One, so I cannot settle for anyone but you."

Her eyes fluttered closed as he stroked her cheek, his words comforting to her as no one else's would have. They were more than kindred spirits, they were soul mates. Two broken souls would heal each other through the bond they shared.

_This is a peace I've been searching for my whole life. I hope I never have to be torn away from it._

* * *

Originally I planned to end it there, but to me, it felt incomplete. So I have at least a chapter or two until the finale!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!

Now that Sora and Folken have reunited, what will happen if they return to Adom?

Enjoy!

* * *

Some time passed, and Sora woke from her sleep, her head cushioned on her mate's chest. He was fast asleep, his arm around her waist. She purred, something that she'd discovered she only did when she was deeply content. Her tail waved a little as she sat up, before she rasped her tongue across his cheek, a cat version of a kiss. A smile came to his face when he felt this, and his eyes opened.

"Are you being playful, Sora?"

She nuzzled his cheek, purring louder. "Lord Folken, how long are we to stay here? It's been a year since we were united."

He lifted her to her feet as he stood. "That's true, Sora. Let's go see what's happened at Adom."

She smiled at him, happy that he'd finally found the courage to do what he'd wanted without having to wait to see if it was safe. He put a cloak over his fame, before spreading his black wings, one of her favorite things about him. He lifted her bride-style and took off, her turquoise eyes locked on the land as they passed over it.

_I can see everything from here. To be wanted because of things he did before he disappeared and did no damage to anyone for two years. I wish his brother could see him as I do, although not as a mate. I wonder what his reaction will be at my appearance._

_Van…Merle…shall we be enemies because of this tragedy?_

Folken landed on the outskirts of the village, sheathing his wings and standing behind his mate as she walked up the road. She searched through the thriving inhabitants for two familiar faces. She then spotted Van, his eyes not on her, but Folken. Merle came running and cried, "Sora! I thought you were dead!"

The two cat girls hugged, Merle noticing something. She was about to mention it, when Van drew his sword and lunged at his elder brother. Folken drew his sword and blocked, the same thing happening each time Van tried to attack. Van yelled and grunted from effort, Merle and Sora watching the two fight, and it looked like Van was making the most effort, because he was the one trying to kill his brother.

"How you fight is aggressive, but a waste of effort when compared to my perfect defense. We were trained in the same style, don't you think I know what you're going to do by stance alone?" Folken tried to reason with Van, his blocks a slight movement of his sword. "Give up, I'm not here to fight you, my brother."

Van yelled as he slashed downwards, but was blocked yet again by Folken's sword. "You kidnapped Sora when she didn't want to go with you! You tricked her somehow! I swore I would kill you when I saw you next!"

Merle looked at Sora's eyes and knew this wasn't the truth. Sora was looking at the older Dragon with love and a bit of worry. She knew that this wasn't a reaction of a girl that was tricked, these feelings were genuine, considering the condition she was in, blooming with happiness… She ran to Van, grabbing his arm. "Lord Van, stop!"

Van was so focused on trying to kill his brother that he dragged his friend with him, only to stop in his tracks when he saw a flash of gold come into his path. His eyes widened when he saw Sora standing in front of him, arms outstretched. He stopped, the point of his sword stopping just a hair from her face.

"Sora, get out of the way, I don't want to kill you too," he ordered, eyes wide from the shock.

She stared him straight in the eyes and gave a stubborn, "No," before turning to Folken and putting her arms around him. "I can't let you kill him. He summoned me here because he was searching for—"

"A way to destroy Gaea, is what he was doing!" Van cut in, raising his sword to stab Folken again.

"—me, Van. He was searching for _me_, specifically. I am the other half of his soul, the one he cannot live without, and I cannot live without him. We've been together for only a year, and it's been wonderful, although we hid all this time. Why would I protect the one who cast a spell on me to go with him? I'm not like that, Van, you know this."

Van heard the sincerity in her words and lowered his sword, gritting his teeth. He glared at Folken, but huffed and turned away, Merle still holding onto his arm. Sora blinked and whispered, "Lord Folken, I didn't know it would be that easy. I would've thought Van would be the hardest one to deal with."

"He was. Did you see Merle? She accepted you right away. So Van _was_ the hardest one to deal with."

"Oh."

* * *

Lol, that was good! The next one is the final chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Escaflowne!

Alas, this tale has come to an end, but do not fear, I'll post another!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sora had a baby girl, a cat girl with beautiful ebony wings and teal hair, Van yelling at his brother the whole time the older man was cradling the newborn.

"How could you do this to her?! It could've cost her her life!"

"Do you think I intended her to become pregnant, Van? It happens, it had nothing to do with the spells I cast."

"I doubt that!"

Sora, who had been trying to get to sleep because of exhaustion, looked up at her brother-in-law with weary eyes. "Van, please don't fight with your brother. I wanted this baby ever since I discovered I was going to have her."

Van glared at her, but when she winced at his fierce expression, he softened it. "Sora, I wanted to protect you from him, but all you're doing is giving in at every turn."

"I wanted this, and that included having children, however they might turn out. Please understand that he doesn't mean any harm. He gave up on that once his empire fell."

Folken smiled at her. "Thank you, Sora."

From suffering in a lab to being with her beloved and having his baby, it was the most precious gift she could ever ask for.

* * *

And there you go! How was it? Did the ending suck? Or did it fit?

Please, for one last time...

Review!


End file.
